


Cakewalk by Busaikko (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wanted John's first mission after his return from Earth to go well. It didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakewalk by Busaikko (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cakewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89561) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



**Title** : [Cakewalk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/89561)  
 **Author** : [busaikko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko)  
 **Duration** : 27:11 minutes | Size: 25 MB (mp3), 12.8 MB (m4b) | Format: mp3, m4b, streaming

**Download** : [MP3 file](http://www.box.com/s/e7bb517ec2be064e8c70) | [M4B audiobook](http://www.box.com/s/503fbdd492a3c291a1fe)

**Streaming** : [at my journal](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/40104.html)

**Reader's notes** : I recorded this podfic for [](http://podfic-lover.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podfic_lover**](http://podfic-lover.dreamwidth.org/) as a part of the Fandom Supports Scarleteen Auction at [](http://scarleteenfans.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scarleteenfans**](http://scarleteenfans.dreamwidth.org/). Thank you for your donation and your patience and apologies for the delay! I hadn't read this story and really enjoyed getting to spend some quality time with my old friend Rodney McKay. This'll also be my fill for the "Read Quickly" square on [my podfic bingo card](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/39464.html), because phew, reading from Rodney's point of view leaves me breathless and with twice as much editing as normal from tripping over my tongue. ♥ Rodney forever.


End file.
